i love you too much
by violetfiction
Summary: ¿Cómo es que todo termino en esta situación? -Yukina… será mejor que terminemos - no quiero terminar con el , pero será lo mejor para el en el futuro - kisa-san … yo … atencion contenido yaoi XD, espero q sea de su agrado. yukinaxkisa
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es un fic q voy a escribir sobre kisa shota no baai , espero q les guste ^_^

_Letra cursiva: _pensamientos de kisa

Letra normal: narración o dialogo

* * *

_¿Cómo es que todo termino en esta situación?_

-Yukina… será mejor que terminemos - _no quiero terminar con el , pero será lo mejor para el en el futuro_

_-_ kisa-san … yo …

* * *

**Una semana atrás:**

Kisa había salido de trabajar y se estaba dirigiendo a su departamento , era cerca de la madrugada, había tenido que ir a recoger un manuscrito y entregarlo a la imprenta, y después tenia una reunión para acordar sobre el proyecto de anime de una de las autoras de la que el estaba a cargo.

_Vaya , esta semana si que he estado ocupado en el trabajo, después de todo es fin de ciclo , aunque esperaba que fuera menos ajetreado que el anterior. Mmm me pregunto como le estará llendo a yukina; esta viviendo en mi casa desde hace tres días, decidimos que se iba a quedar dos semanas después del ataque de celos que le dio cuando me encontré con un … viejo .. conocido… por decirlo asi , desde entonces yukina siempre me vigila jeje aunque no se siente tan mal q cuide de mi, espero que ya este en casa._

-tadaimasu – miro a los alrededores y no había rastros de yukina en la sala – Yukina?... – miro en su habitación y lo encontró durmiendo con su ropa de calle todavía puesta. _con que me estaba esperando… debí haberle dicho que me quedaría hasta tarde en el trabajo, que cansado estoy! Creo que debería dormir yo también , mañana terminare los documentos del proyecto._

A la mañana siguiente yukina se despertó primero para hacer el desayuno y se percato que kisa estaba durmiendo a su lado.

-kisa-san ? – dijo despertandolo

-mmm?

-a que hora llegaste? No te vi anoche , estuve esperándote

-disculpa, es que tuve una reunión de ultimo momento y llegue tarde

-eso ya es abuso de personal! , como hacen las editoriales para evadir denuncias – replico yukina levantándose y llendose a la cocina para hacer un desayuno especial para su amado al que casi no veía la universidad y el trabajo de kisa

-por cierto; como te va en la universidad? – dijo kisa cambiando de tema

Yukina se puso serio y decidió no responder

_umm supongo que las cosas no deben ir muy bien por la expresión que puso… ayy creo que debería cambiar de tema rápido..mmm pero que puedo decir!.. este silencio es incomodo._

-haha sabes la otra vez vi un video bien chistoso en internet si quieres después…

- kisa-san. Tu crees que tendre futuro con la carrera que elegi? – dijo cortando lo que decía su amado.

- claro que si , si tu eres bueno en lo que haces. De eso estoy seguro – respondió intentando darle ánimos al castaño para que no se deprima.

- tu crees que dibujo bien?

- si es por eso que estas asi te digo que no tienes de que preocuparte… además aunque fueras pésimo yo te seguiría apoyando – dijo sonrojándose un poco al decir la ultima parte

- gracias, shota – le dijo sonreindo – por eso te quiero – al decir lo ultimo se acerco mas a kisa y le dio un beso en los labios apoyándolo sobre su pecho.

Kisa se sonrojo aun mas de lo que estaba y le devolvió el beso a yukina; antes de que pudieran continuar, sonó la alarma del celular de kisa, ya era la hora de volver al trabajo.

-ayy que mal; me tengo que ir ya se me hace tarde –. _de verdad quería seguir, desde hace tiempo que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, quizás debería decirle para tener una cita estos días._

- hoy vienes temprano?

- mientras no haya otra reunión como la de ayer creo que si, pero te voy a avisar por teléfono

- cuídate – respondió yukina acercándose y dándole un beso en la frente – te veo en la noche.

Una vez mas hizo sonrojar a kisa – ttt tu también cuídate – replico mientras se iba a paso rápido

Yukina lo vio irse y sonrio para si mismo al notar lo adorable que era kisa para el.

* * *

**Continuara…. XD**

Disculpen los que esperaban un one shot , pero va a ser un poco largo. Mmm creo q mas o menos tres capítulos, dejen review si les gusto y si les gustaría que cambiase algo (ortografía quizás -_- ) en la historia o quieren que aumente algo para los próximos capítulos. Si dicen lemon… mm no creo soy pésima narradora en eso XD.

Su opinión es lo importante , gracias por leer :3


	2. Chapter 2

bueno , aca la siguiente parte.

es mas corta que la anterior, queria hacerla mas larga pero me quede en blanco :/

* * *

Al llegar a la editorial todo estaba como siempre, pero por ser fin de ciclo se apresuro en terminar su trabajo rápido para poder ir a ver a yukina, salir a cenar y pasar mas tiempo de calidad juntos.

A la hora del refrigerio pensaba en ir a visitarlo a la librería marimo , pero luego se acordó que su turno era mas tarde asi que solo fue a la sala de descanso a comer un refrigerio que había comprado en un konbini cerca a su trabajo. Cuando termino de comer decidio regresar a la oficina y avanzar para salir temprano; pero en el pasillo se encontró con algo inesperado. _Que hace takano por aquí ?pensaba que estaba en la sala de descanso como los demás; seguro todavía debe estar muy atareado como para tomarse un descanso en este momento._ Mientras pensaba en eso se percato de que alguien mas estaba ahí , cerca de la maquina de café en el pasillo , era onodera. Vio que takano se le acerco a ritsu y lo empujo contra una pared besándolo; al parecer kisa se había topado con algo muy interesante de camino a la oficina.

_No puedo creerlo! Ya lo percibía por la tensión que había entre los dos pero pensé que solo era mi imaginación jeje , al parecer no soy el único con esa clase de 'inclinacion' aquí, le voy a contar a yukina apenas llegue , esto si que me tomo por sorpresa… aaah primero debo terminar mi trabajo, no tengo tiempo de quedarme a ver como termina esto, aunque se ve interesante, ya le dije a yukina que saldríamos a cenar no puedo retrasarme!._

A pesar del retraso que tuvo, kisa llego a tiempo para recoger de su trabajo a yukina e ir a cenar a un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la estación. Como siempre hablaron de cualquier cosa y pasaron el rato juntos como esperaban.

- kisa-san crees que puedas ir a mi universidad el sábado? Hay una presentación de los trabajos que hicimos en mi facultad.

- mm, no estoy seguro que pueda ir , pero te avisare si puedo

- gracias, me seria de gran apoyo tu presencia , ya que al final de la exposición tengo que dar un pequeño discurso en representación de la facultad.

- no sabia que eras bueno en esas cosas como para que te escogieran

- la verdad , no. Pero me dijeron que mi presencia atrae a un monton de personas

_Es muy obio con ese hermoso rostro que tiene nadie se podría resistir; que astutos son los profesores para conseguir que vaya gente a su exposición._

- pero la verdad espero que vayas y me des animos como lo hiciste en la mañana, shota

- v…voy a intentar ir – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – pero no puedo confirmarte nada todavía.

- de todas formas te estare esperándote – le respondio con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, porque sabia que cuando dice eso va a hacer todo lo posible por no faltar; ese esfuerzo de parte de kisa siempre hace feliz a yukina.

**Continuara XD**

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, pronto seguire con la otra parte :3

dejen review si pueden eso me ayuda a motivarme y saber que debo agregar o que debo mejorar

gracias por leerme


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa aquí esta la siguiente parte

PD: el fin de semana estuve ocupada asi que no lo subí, pero aquí esta lo que esperaban.

espero q les guste

* * *

Ya llegado el sábado yukina se fue temprano a la facultad para ayudar con los arreglos para la exposición. Kisa todavía estaba durmiendo tranquilamente después de una semana agotadora. yukina le dejo escrita una nota diciendo que ya se iba y que enserio deseaba verlo en la exposición de la tarde.

Ya estaba por salir cuando su celular sonó, lo estaba llamando Rio para preguntarle si podían ir juntos a la universidad ya que estaba cerca de la casa de Yukina.

-y bien? Vamos, te espero en la puerta de tu departamento – dijo Rio tratando de insistir

- lo siento , la verdad es que me encuentro en otro lado en este momento

-estas en la casa de tu novia? – (PD: Rio no sabe que Yukina esta saliendo con un hombre)

- emm, si acabo de salir, voy a ingresar al tren; asi que voy a cortar – dijo yukina un poco apurado

- Kou podemos ir a almorzar juntos después de arreglar, quiero hablar de algo contigo… - respondió de forma entrecortada.

- Ok no tengo planes a esa hora

- ya , entonces te veo luego Kou, espero que hayas hecho bien tu discurso

- aja… si claro… hice un discurso – Yukina se había olvidado completamente del discurso que tenia que decir a nombre de la facultad – jaja, bueno ya voy a cortar – dijo de forma repentina sin esperar una respuesta.

- KOU! MAS TE VALE QUE LO HAYAS… - se corto la llamada antes de que ella pudiera terminar de regañarlo.

Yukina dio un suspiro de alivio y decidio mandarle un mensaje a kisa, que era en lo único que pensaba y por lo que se distrajo de hacer el discurso, el mensaje decía:

"_Kisa-san de verdad vas a ir no?, en la noche si tienes tiempo vamos a cenar a un restaurante que queda cerca de la universidad, avísame cuando leas el mensaje_

_PD: te amo"_

Mientras tanto, Kisa recién se despertaba y vio la nota de Yukina _vaya... no pensé que se fuera tan temprano y creo que no hizo el discurso anoche, después de todo ayer se la paso hablando conmigo y haciendo otras cosas… mejor me hubiera pedido ayuda en vez de estar tan meloso._ El pelinegro escucho sonar su celular, observo que tenia un mensaje sin leer y muchas llamadas perdidas de Takano. Decidió devolver la llamada porque sabía que si había llamado tantas veces debe ser serio el asunto.

-Takano-san que paso? Por que las llamadas tan temprano

-Kisa puedes venir a la editorial?

- ahorita? Es dia libre sabes no? – dijo kisa con un tono de cansancio

- al parecer los del proyecto de anime han venido y dicen que están pesando en cancelarlo ya que últimamente esta bajando las ventas y popularidad del manga.

- que?! Eso no puede ser, las ventas siguen igual y el mes pasado tuvimos una firma de autógrafos a la que fueron muchos fans del manga

- si , lo se. Pero dicen que recibieron unas estadísticas que indican lo contario. Tendrías que venir para mostrarles los datos.

- y tu no tienes una copia de los datos?

- AHO! Deja de ser perezoso y ven a arreglar el problema, de todas formas tu estas a cargo de ese manga – reclamo Takano que también parecía que la estaba pasando mal yendo a trabajar en día libre.

Luego de eso Takano colgó el teléfono y Kisa tuvo que ir a alistarse para ir a trabajar esa mañana; pero luego recordó lo de la exposición de Yukina que era en la tarde del mismo dia y no estaba seguro si llegaría. _Tengo que avisarle a Yukina que no voy a poder ir pero... la verdad no quiero decepcionarlo, mejor me esforzare en acabar temprano y le diré a Yukina que no me espere, quizás llegue un poco tarde._

Por otro lado, Yukina ya estaba en la universidad colgando los cuadros que había hecho y terminando uno que había dejado a medias. Después de un rato, entro Rio a la facultad y se puso a buscar a Kou por los salones, ya que después de todo… ella lo seguía queriendo.

**Continuara XD**

* * *

Dejen reviews.

Ya casi termina la historia

gracias por leerme :3


End file.
